retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Extracting the Defector
Steps #Make your way to South Freeport via one of several routes: #*Head to The Graveyard entrance from The Commonlands at . From there take the newly excavated entrance to Longshadow Alley at . Immediately enter The Thieves' Way. Once in The Thieves' Way head Left, then through the left door into the second room with menders union Local 858. This room gives access to the Four main freeport zones, South Freeport at . #*Head to Stonestair Byway from the Commonlands Mariner's Bell . From Stonestair Byway, go into Thieves Way by heading straight from the bell, up and down some stairs, and into the left corner and clicking on the manhole. . In the Thieves Way, go all the way down the hall way until you get to the larger room, and go through the left (eastern) door on the south side of the room. The South Freeport grate is on the south side of this room at . #*Another way into the city for level 70 players is use the bell on the commonlands dock, go to Scale Yard (or any other zone that connects to South Freeport), then to South Freeport. #*Another way into the city for level 76+ players is use front gate to West Freeport, Thieves Way, then to South Freeport. #Enter South Freeport just south of The Freeport Block and Tackle. #Head west up the stairs (lower level betrayers use caution there is a lvl 45 epic guard that roams this staircase, wait for him to path out of harms way before ascending the stairs). #Directly north of the top of the staircase there is a building with a basement entrance, The Militia Recruiting Center, that should be clickable. Enter here . #Once inside, do NOT move! Hail the freeport trooper at the counter from where you stand. Tell him 'Here you go' when he asks for a pass. The militia troopers will all remain non-agro at this time. #Take the door to the the north (or the left door way), which leads to a bunk room. #Behind the bookcases there is an even-level, single up arrow Militia Captain. Right click and HAIL the Militia Captain. He will attack no matter which answer you give. Now run out of the room, make a left and run up the steps, training all the guards behind you (You don't need to kill the Militia Captain). Make a right into the outdoor area and head towards a palm tree which is clickable and zones you out to the front of the basement. Then head back out of freeport (there is a marine bell by the docks in front of the general store) and return to Gil McMartin. You can also die and it will port you right to the front gate in the Commonlands. If you do inadvertently agro the mobs in the zone and they kill you, you will respawn outside the door. you can zone in, run like heck up to the roof where the tree is and still click on it to complete the quest providing you have already talked to the Militia captain. Note: This is the easiest of the Loyalty Quests. Furthermore, it is repeatable if you keep declining the other quests From the Loyalty line from Gil McMartin, he will eventually offer it again. Rewards * * *